Waiting
by CrashDownPixie
Summary: AU. "Then you just have that much longer to suffer, don't ya?" Sylar/Danny


**Title:** Waiting  
**Prompt:** Blood  
**Completion:** 02/50  
**Part:** 01/01  
**Author:** CrashDownPixie  
**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** Heroes: Season 3 as a whole is fair game. Blind Dating the whole movie is up for grabs.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of crashdownpixie. crashdownpixie is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Characters/Pairings:** Sylar(Heroes)/Danny(Blind Dating)

**Summary:** AU. "Then you just have that much longer to suffer, don't ya?"

**Notes:** Two down...fourty-eight to go. *giggles*

* * *

"_Then you just have that much longer to suffer, don't ya?_"

The words wouldn't shake themselves from his head. They looped their way around his brain as he waited. Waited, but for what? There was so much blood. Too much blood. It was pasted to his skin, though he'd made no honest attempts to remove it.

"_Then you just have that much longer to suffer, don't ya?_"

He'd fought so hard. So hard to keep Danny safe; keep Danny out of the dark parts of his life. The light shouldn't mingle with the dark. The light…his light. Danny. Danny, who made life what everyone had always told him it should be. Danny made him feel perfect. No need to be anything other than himself.

"_Then you just have that much longer to suffer, don't ya?_"

Special. His mother had always wanted a special son. Better, better, be better, you can be better. Better. Special. He was special. He was special to Danny just the way he was. No need to change. Danny had accepted all of him. No need to change, but he did change. He had. For the better. For Danny. Danny.

"_Then you just have that much longer to suffer, don't ya?_"

He stopped. Stopped taking. Stopped killing. Stopped. His hunger driven to silence by sheer force of will. He grieved. He mourned. Though it was inappropriate. Though it would probably anger his enemies. There was nothing he could do. What was done was done.

"_Then you just have that much longer to suffer, don't ya?_"

After that. After he learned to live with it layered on his soul, he lived. He lived and smiled and laughed. He loved. He loved Danny. They were happy; he was happy. A year passed, seasons changed. Together, they bought a house. A rancher two towns over from Danny's family.

"_Then you just have that much longer to suffer, don't ya?_"

It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. Fate wasn't fair. He had plans, lots of plans. Numb fingers were removed the box from his coat pocket. It was over. It was supposed to be over. He'd stopped. Seats next to the window shouldn't have been problem. Noah shouldn't have been a problem.

"_Then you just have that much longer to suffer, don't ya?_"

He remembered glass raining. He remembered screaming around him. He remembered the cold spray of blood. He remembered the clattered of the dishes. He remembered the scrape of the chair and the heavy thump as Danny's body hit the floor. He remembered.

"_Then you just have that much longer to suffer, don't ya?_"

He stared down at the gold band nestled in the box safely and wondered why. Why was it safe? Why was it safe and Danny wasn't? Why Danny? He'd never hurt Noah. He'd never even met Noah…or any of them for that matter. Why Danny? Why not Sylar?

"_Then you just have that much longer to suffer, don't ya?_"

He watched. Watched as the doctor stepped out of the .O.R. Watched as the doctor called for Danny's family. Watched as the doctor removed his mask. Watched as Marie crumbled to the ground tears flowing. Watched as Larry slumped against the wall. Watched as Lucia fell into Angelo's side shaking. Watched as the doctor walked away. Watched.

"_Then you just have that much longer to suffer, don't ya?_"

Sylar didn't cry. Sylar couldn't cry…because only the living cry and Sylar was dead. Dead. Because Danny was.

**"**_**Then you just have that much longer to suffer, don't ya?**_**"**


End file.
